leddie forever
by Hhforevs
Summary: lorens first time this is my first fanfic one shot


ROOT\LEGACY_TMTDI\0000 Name: Trend Micro TDI Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\RDP_MOU\0000 Name: Terminal Server Mouse Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_ATKWMIACPIIO\0000 Name: ATKWMIACPI Driver Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C0A\0 Name: Microsoft ACPI-Compliant Control Method Battery Driver is running.  
ACPI\GENUINEINTEL_-_INTEL64_FAMILY_6_MODEL_42_-_IN TEL(R)_CORE(TM)_I3-2330M_CPU_ _2.20GHZ\_4 Name: Intel(R) Core(TM) i3-2330M CPU 2.20GHz Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_PCW\0000 Name: Performance Counters for Windows Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_MOUNTMGR\0000 Name: Mount Point Manager Driver is running.  
ROOT\SYSTEM\0000 Name: Plug and Play Software Device Enumerator Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_VGASAVE\0000 Name: VgaSave Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C0D\2&DABA3FF&4 Name: ACPI Lid Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C03&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_05\3&115 83659&2&FA Name: Intel(R) Mobile Express Chipset SATA AHCI Controller Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_BEEP\0000 Name: Beep Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C2D&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_05\3&115 83659&2&D0 Name: Intel(R) 6 Series/C200 Series Chipset Family USB Enhanced Host Controller - 1C2D Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_PEAUTH\0000 Name: PEAUTH Driver is running.  
ROOT\UMBUS\0000 Name: UMBus Root Bus Enumerator Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_MPSDRV\0000 Name: Windows Firewall Authorization Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_VOLMGRX\0000 Name: Dynamic Volume Manager Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C0E\2&DABA3FF&4 Name: ACPI Sleep Button Driver is running.  
ROOT\VDRVROOT\0000 Name: Microsoft Virtual Drive Enumerator Driver Driver is running.  
IDE\DISKWDC_WD5000BPVT-80HXZT3_01.01A01\4&E85AC4B& 0&0.0.0 Name: WDC WD5000BPVT-80HXZT3 Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_PSCHED\0000 Name: QoS Packet Scheduler Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_VOLSNAP\0000 Name: Storage volumes Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C14\ATK Name: Microsoft Windows Management Interface for ACPI Driver is running.  
ROOT\VOLMGR\0000 Name: Volume Manager Driver is running.  
UMB\UMB\1&841921D&0&PRINTERBUSENUMERATOR Name: UMBus Enumerator Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C10&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_B5\3&115 83659&2&E0 Name: Intel(R) 6 Series/C200 Series Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 1 - 1C10 Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C3A&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_04\3&115 83659&2&B0 Name: Intel(R) Management Engine Interface Driver is running.  
ACPI\THERMALZONE\THRM Name: ACPI Thermal Zone Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_VWIFIFLT\0000 Name: Virtual WiFi Filter Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_CLFS\0000 Name: Common Log (CLFS)  
Driver is running.  
ACPI\INT0800\4&994F33B&0 Name: Intel(R) 82802 Firmware Hub Device Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\LEGACY_RDPCDD\0000 Name: RDPCDD Driver is running.  
ACPI\ACPI0003\3&11583659&2 Name: Microsoft AC Adapter Driver is running.  
ACPI_HAL\PNP0C08\0 Name: Microsoft ACPI-Compliant System Driver is running.  
USB\ROOT_HUB20\4&2D1DD2F7&0 Name: USB Root Hub Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_CNG\0000 Name: CNG Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_WANARPV6\0000 Name: Remote Access IPv6 ARP Driver Driver is running.  
ACPI\INT340E\2&DABA3FF&4 Name: Motherboard resources Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\LEGACY_RDPENCDD\0000 Name: RDP Encoder Mirror Driver Driver is running.  
ACPI\ETD0101\4&994F33B&0 Name: ELAN PS/2 Port Smart-Pad Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_MSAHCI\0000 Name: msahci Driver is running.  
USB\ROOT_HUB20\4&322A503D&0 Name: USB Root Hub Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C12&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_B5\3&115 83659&2&E1 Name: Intel(R) 6 Series/C200 Series Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 2 - 1C12 Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C49&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_05\3&115 83659&2&F8 Name: Intel(R) HM65 Express Chipset Family LPC Interface Controller - 1C49 Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_WDF01000\0000 Name: Kernel Mode Driver Frameworks service Driver is running.  
ACPI\INT3F0D\4&994F33B&0 Name: Motherboard resources Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\LEGACY_RDPREFMP\0000 Name: Reflector Display Driver used to gain access to graphics data Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_DISCACHE\0000 Name: System Attribute Cache Driver is running.  
ACPI\FIXEDBUTTON\2&DABA3FF&4 Name: ACPI Fixed Feature Button Driver is running.  
USB\VID_040E&PID_0100&ASMEDIAUSBD_HUB\5&3811426F&0 &0 Name: USB Root Hub Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_WFPLWF\0000 Name: WFP Lightweight Filter Driver is running.  
DISPLAY\CMI001B\4&33106890&0&UID67568640 Name: Generic PnP Monitor Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0000\4&994F33B&0 Name: Programmable interrupt controller Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\LEGACY_RSPNDR\0000 Name: Link-Layer Topology Discovery Responder Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_MSISADRV\0000 Name: msisadrv Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_DXGKRNL\0000 Name: LDDM Graphics Subsystem Driver is running.  
ACPI\GENUINEINTEL_-_INTEL64_FAMILY_6_MODEL_42_-_IN TEL(R)_CORE(TM)_I3-2330M_CPU_ _2.20GHZ\_1 Name: Intel(R) Core(TM) i3-2330M CPU 2.20GHz Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_10EC&DEV_8168&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_06\18002 741684CE00000 Name: Realtek PCIe GBE Family Controller Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_WUDFPF\0000 Name: User Mode Driver Frameworks Platform Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_SECDRV\0000 Name: Security Driver Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0100\4&994F33B&0 Name: System timer Device is currently stopped.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C16&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_B5\3&115 83659&2&E3 Name: Intel(R) 6 Series/C200 Series Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 4 - 1C16 Driver is running.  
HDAUDIO\FUNC_01&VEN_10EC&DEV_0269&SUBSYS_104313D7& REV_1001\4&33FAF09D&0&0001 Name: Realtek High Definition Audio Driver is running.  
USB\VID_058F&PID_A014\6&226A660F&0&2 Name: USB Composite Device Driver is running.  
ROOT\MSSMBIOS\0000 Name: Microsoft System Management BIOS Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_SPLDR\0000 Name: Security Processor Loader Driver Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0103\0 Name: High precision event timer Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\LEGACY_NATIVEWIFIP\0000 Name: NativeWiFi Filter Driver is running.  
ROOT\MS_AGILEVPNMINIPORT\0000 Name: WAN Miniport (IKEv2)  
Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0200\4&994F33B&0 Name: Direct memory access controller Device is currently stopped.  
PCI\VEN_168C&DEV_002B&SUBSYS_E049105B&REV_01\00151 7FFFF24141200 Name: Atheros AR9285 Wireless Network Adapter Driver is running.  
USB\VID_058F&PID_A014&MI_00\7&15B3EB4F&0&0000 Name: ASUS USB2.0 WebCam Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_NDIS\0000 Name: NDIS System Driver Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C1A&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_B5\3&115 83659&2&E5 Name: Intel(R) 6 Series/C200 Series Chipset Family PCI Express Root Port 6 - 1C1A Driver is running.  
ROOT\*ISATAP\0000 Name: Microsoft ISATAP Adapter Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0303\4&994F33B&0 Name: Keyboard Device Filter Driver is running.  
ROOT\MS_L2TPMINIPORT\0000 Name: WAN Miniport (L2TP)  
Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_NDISUIO\0000 Name: NDIS Usermode I/O Protocol Driver is running.  
ROOT\*ISATAP\0001 Name: Microsoft ISATAP Adapter #2 Driver is running.  
ACPI\GENUINEINTEL_-_INTEL64_FAMILY_6_MODEL_42_-_IN TEL(R)_CORE(TM)_I3-2330M_CPU_ _2.20GHZ\_2 Name: Intel(R) Core(TM) i3-2330M CPU 2.20GHz Driver is running.  
HDAUDIO\FUNC_01&VEN_8086&DEV_2805&SUBSYS_80860101& REV_1000\4&33FAF09D&0&0301 Name: Intel(R) Display Audio Driver is running.  
STORAGE\VOLUME\{E802B6D5-F511-11E0-924D-806E6F6E69 63}#0000000000100000 Name: Generic volume Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0A08\0 Name: PCI bus Driver is running.  
ROOT\MS_NDISWANBH\0000 Name: WAN Miniport (Network Monitor)  
Driver is running.  
USB\VID_0BDA&PID_0139\20100201396000000 Name: Realtek USB 2.0 Card Reader Driver is running.  
ROOT\ACPI_HAL\0000 Name: ACPI x64-based PC Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_NDPROXY\0000 Name: NDProxy Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0B00\4&994F33B&0 Name: System CMOS/real time clock Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_FVEVOL\0000 Name: Bitlocker Drive Encryption Filter Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_TCPIP\0000 Name: TCP/IP Protocol Driver Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_1B21&DEV_1042&SUBSYS_10591043&REV_00\4&1C2 BFF39&0&00E3 Name: ASMedia XHCI Controller Driver is running.  
ROOT\MS_NDISWANIP\0000 Name: WAN Miniport (IP)  
Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C20&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_05\3&115 83659&2&D8 Name: High Definition Audio Controller Driver is running.  
ROOT\BLBDRIVE\0000 Name: File as Volume Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_HTTP\0000 Name: HTTP Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C01\2 Name: System board Device is currently stopped.  
USB\VID_8087&PID_0024\5&10C208FB&0&1 Name: Generic USB Hub Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_TCPIPREG\0000 Name: TCP/IP Registry Compatibility Driver is running.  
ROOT\MS_NDISWANIPV6\0000 Name: WAN Miniport (IPv6)  
Driver is running.  
ROOT\COMPOSITEBUS\0000 Name: Composite Bus Enumerator Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C02\1 Name: Motherboard resources Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\LEGACY_HWPOLICY\0000 Name: Hardware Policy Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_NETBT\0000 Name: NETBT Driver is running.  
STORAGE\VOLUME\{E802B6D5-F511-11E0-924D-806E6F6E69 63}#0000000640100000 Name: Generic volume Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_TDX\0000 Name: NetIO Legacy TDI Support Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\COMPOSITE_BATTERY\0000 Name: Microsoft Composite Battery Driver is running.  
ROOT\MS_PPPOEMINIPORT\0000 Name: WAN Miniport (PPPOE)  
Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C02\13 Name: Motherboard resources Device is currently stopped.  
IDE\CDROMSLIMTYPE_DVD_A_DS8A5SH_XAA2_\4&E85AC4B&0& 0.1.0 Name: Slimtype DVD A DS8A5SH Driver is running.  
USB\VID_8087&PID_0024\5&1F8C4A80&0&1 Name: Generic USB Hub Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_0104&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_09\3&115 83659&2&00 Name: 2nd generation Intel(R) Core(TM) processor family DRAM Controller - 0104 Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C22&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_05\3&115 83659&2&FB Name: Intel(R) 6 Series/C200 Series Chipset Family SMBus Controller - 1C22 Device is currently stopped.  
ACPI\GENUINEINTEL_-_INTEL64_FAMILY_6_MODEL_42_-_IN TEL(R)_CORE(TM)_I3-2330M_CPU_ _2.20GHZ\_3 Name: Intel(R) Core(TM) i3-2330M CPU 2.20GHz Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_KSECDD\0000 Name: KSecDD Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C02\2 Name: Motherboard resources Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\LEGACY_TMACTMON\0000 Name: tmactmon Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_AFD\0000 Name: Ancillary Function Driver for Winsock Driver is running.  
ROOT\MS_PPTPMINIPORT\0000 Name: WAN Miniport (PPTP)  
Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C02\9 Name: Motherboard resources Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\LEGACY_NSIPROXY\0000 Name: NSI proxy service driver.  
Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_KSECPKG\0000 Name: KSecPkg Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_TMCOMM\0000 Name: tmcomm Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_ASMMAP64\0000 Name: ASMMAP64 Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C04\4&994F33B&0 Name: Numeric data processor Device is currently stopped.  
ROOT\MS_SSTPMINIPORT\0000 Name: WAN Miniport (SSTP)  
Driver is running.  
STORAGE\VOLUME\{E802B6D5-F511-11E0-924D-806E6F6E69 63}#00000034D3A00000 Name: Generic volume Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_LLTDIO\0000 Name: Link-Layer Topology Discovery Mapper I/O Driver Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_0116&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_09\3&115 83659&2&10 Name: Intel(R) HD Graphics Family Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_TMEVTMGR\0000 Name: tmevtmgr Driver is running.  
PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_1C26&SUBSYS_13D71043&REV_05\3&115 83659&2&E8 Name: Intel(R) 6 Series/C200 Series Chipset Family USB Enhanced Host Controller - 1C26 Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_ATAPI\0000 Name: IDE Channel Driver is running.  
ACPI\PNP0C09\4&994F33B&0 Name: Microsoft ACPI-Compliant Embedded Controller Driver is running.  
ROOT\RDP_KBD\0000 Name: Terminal Server Keyboard Driver Driver is running.  
ROOT\LEGACY_NULL\0000 Name: Null Driver is running.  
134 matching device(s) found. 


End file.
